


maybe someone new will find you

by Anonymous



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, FFSecretGarden, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Raindrop Cake still finds himself often perching on the rock, where the waves crash onto land, once friendly and inviting. He swears he isn’t mourning.“You’re as pretty as he said you would be.”Usually, he would have dropped back into the sea without hesitation at the sound of anyone coming by. But there’s something that stalls him, slows his bones like molasses, and his joints don’t move like they should, frozen.He did not hear footsteps.---or, raindrop cake loses a friend and gains something else.
Relationships: Nagashi Somen/Raindrop Cake (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	maybe someone new will find you

Raindrop Cake always thought that humans were an interesting breed. 

They walked and talked and laughed and played like they were on top of the universe. Like they owned the whole world and everything else just existed in it. It was arrogant and abhorrent and so very naive. 

Raindrop Cake was enthralled.

“You’re looking as pretty as ever,” the young master is nice. He comes once in a while, sits by the edge of the rock and dips his feet in the water. “Your tail is healing nicely.”

Raindrop Cake rests his chin in his arms, tail flicking in acknowledgement. “Thank you.” he says, allowing the other to brush his hand across the scales. There’s a tiny scar there, a barely seen line of white that marks where the spear had scratched him. Humans were truly arrogant creatures, he thinks. 

But this one-the young master smiles at him and the corners of his eyes crinkle-this one was different.

“I don’t think I’ll be coming here for a while,” the young master says after a beat of silence. There’s a wistful look in his eyes and Raindrop Cake tries to ignore the dread that pools in the pit of his stomach. “I have to go visit my family.”

Raindrop Cake feels the waves drum against his skin, a constant pushing and pulling and he forces himself to focus on that instead, on the warmth of the sun against his face as he looks at the human above. “When will you be back?”

“I don’t know,” and Raindrop Cake wishes he was arrogant enough to have legs. The young master pats him on the head and smiles like the brightest supernova. “But I’ll be back.”

And Raindrop Cake watches him go before he sinks himself into the blue of the sea. He pretends to believe that promise.

\--- 

Humans were fickle and fragile and Raindrop Cake learns this in one fell swoop.

The young master doesn’t come back.

The sea rages and storms and people whisper about the cries of sirens that sweep past their ears like the wind when they get too close to the shore. No one sails for a while.

\--- 

Raindrop Cake still finds himself often perching on the rock, where the waves crash onto land, once friendly and inviting. He swears he isn’t mourning.

“You’re as pretty as he said you would be.”

Usually, he would have dropped back into the sea without hesitation at the sound of anyone coming by. But there’s something that stalls him, slows his bones like molasses, and his joints don’t move like they should, frozen. 

He did not hear footsteps. 

The man before him now has an easy smile on his face, and if Raindrop Cake was a lesser being, he would have the ocean swallow him for that. 

Translucent glittering wings flutter at the man’s back and it’s then that Raindrop Cake realizes the man is flying-hovering-over him.

He lowers him down (right where the young master used to sit, Raindrop Cake doesn’t fail to notice) and dips his toes into the sea, sighing when the warm water laps at his skin. “I didn’t think you would come back here, but he told me you would,” he says leaning back, and his wings catch the light, reflecting magic and something nonhuman back at Raindrop Cake, “and here you are.”

Something burns in Raindrop Cake’s chest, and he wants to envelop the fae in the sea, to pull him under the current with him.

Instead he speaks, “Who are you?”

\---

His name is Nagashi Somen and Raindrop Cake learns 5 things about him in the span of a few hours.

The first is that he had known the young master for quite a while. His eyes would cloud over when he talked about him, and the corners of his mouth would pull taut at the smile that felt a lot like loss.

He regaled Raindrop Cake of the tale of how he met the young master. How the young master had saved him, had patched up his wing (Raindrop cake tries not to look at the missing part of the thing when Nagashi Somen points it out, Nagashi smiles and guides his hand into touching it. “I don’t mind,” he says easily.), how he taught him how to cook and talk and laugh again.

The second is that Nagashi Somen _hated_ humans. How he had detested them for a while. How they were what had broken his wing and left him alone in the middle of nowhere, with monsters in the night and nothing to keep him grounded.

The third is how he now _likes_ humans. How the young master had taken him in and reminded him of the woman who had taken care of him for a while, of the little girl who used to yell in excitement and saw him, giggling when he spun circles around her.

He told him of the shop he works at, serving food and laughter and happiness, and Raindrop Cake sees it so vividly that he almost wants to _touch_. 

The fourth is how Nagashi Somen liked to smile. It was something that never left his face. From the quiet small wistful upturn of his lips, to the bright full-blown grin that showed his teeth. It made Raindrop Cake uneasy, how much he wanted to relax around that smile, how he wanted to return it more than once, how he almost caught himself giving in.

But he didn’t deserve it, he thinks. Especially not here, to this stranger he had just met. Who was different to the young master in that he wasn’t gentle or quiet. He was unabashed and confident and full of life.

The last thing Raindrop Cake learns is that Nagashi Somen was sent here for him. 

“He wanted the best for you, you know?” Nagashi Somen kicks his feet, and the water droplets catch the light of the setting sun, like little stars suspended in air. “The last thing he asked of me is that I make you happy.”

Raindrop Cake startles at that, frowning. “He shouldn’t have died, then.”

“Well, humans are fickle like that,” the fae says, and he reaches out to Raindrop Cake, slow enough that he has time to react, to pull away. He doesn’t.

Nagashi tucks his hair behind his ear, fingertips brushing against his cheek. Then he ruffles the top of Raindrop Cake’s head. “Give yourself a chance,” he says, “the young master would want you to.”

Raindrop Cake’s frown only deepens and Nagashi Somen laughs.

“I have to go,” he says, the day gone now, and the moon barely in the sky yet. He gets up, hovering over the water, “Takoyaki’s going to kill me if I’m gone for too long.”

Raindrop Cake is already mostly in the water, neck-deep and itching to dive away. “Goodbye,” he says.

“See you tomorrow,” Nagashi Somen waves, smiling wide, and Raindrop cake feels that heat in his chest again, like the sun dug itself right next to his heart, made its nest in his lungs.

Raindrop Cake finds himself looking forward to the day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my ffsecretgarden gift to _mikatsuru!! i hope you enjoy it! i'm sorry i'm late exams killed me hhhh


End file.
